jealousy
by paulina1
Summary: well kagome has a twin brother named kisuke and kisuke came to the past to get her away from inu yasha but kagome had a plan to make inu yasha jealous by using his very own twin brother and kisuke have to join them in thier shards hunt and to mke inu yash
1. Default Chapter

Jealousy  
  
Chapter one: incoming of the person  
  
One brightful morning in the steps of the higurashi shrine a man with a leather jacket, carrying a big bag is running towards the higurashi.  
  
Once the man reach the top of the stairs he ran to the old man sweeping the leaves and said:  
  
"Grandpa" the man said  
  
"Hmm.what!"  
  
"Grandpa (patting the old man's back). Long time no see"  
  
"What the! ...Who are you"  
  
"It's me grandpa kisuke"  
  
"Kisuke.(thinking).ahh.you're the."  
  
"The what grandpa"  
  
".The news paper man"  
  
(Kisuke feel down anime style)  
  
"No grandpa it's me kisuke your grandson"  
  
(Grandpa hit kisuke in the head)  
  
"What's that for grandpa.ouch"  
  
"WHY.BECAUSE YOU DID'NT EVEN WRITE A LETTER OR CALL TO SAY A LETTER YOU DIMWIT"  
  
"Gomen ne"  
  
"Father why! Are you yelling"  
  
"Mama"  
  
"Kisuke"  
  
(Hugging each other) "Oh! I miss you kisuke. I thought you had been sick or anything that is awful happen to you"  
  
"I'm sorry mama"  
  
"Now! Let's go inside and I bet you're very tired"  
  
"Yes! I am mama"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aniki" cried souta  
  
(Hugging his brother)  
  
"Now souta where's my twin" said kisuke  
  
"." "Souta where is kagome"  
  
"."  
  
(Mrs. Higurashi interrupted them)  
  
"I think we should tell him what happened about kagome"  
  
"Why! Did she die?  
  
"No.no not like that honey"  
  
"Then what happened"  
  
"Okay...Okay... It all started when(explaining what happened)  
  
"So this well in our property is a portal to the past..500 yrs. Ago"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Positive"  
  
"Unbelievable"  
  
"Believe it honey"  
  
  
  
For a while they were silent until kisuke said:  
  
"I've decided that I kisuke higurashi will get my twin sister kagome back here from that demon inu yasha"  
  
"Half demon" Mrs. Higurashi corrected him  
  
~~~~In the well~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"mama, souta, grandpa..sayonara and wish me luck"  
  
kisuke jumped to the well.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it pls. Review  
  
Buster and cheska 


	2. kisuke's journey to the past

Chapter 2"kisuke's journey to the past"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kisuke jumped into the well and reach the other side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
@@@@ With kagome and inu yasha @@@@@.  
  
  
  
"Inu yasha I have to go bask home" said kagome.  
  
"Not this time" he replied  
  
"Pls."  
  
"No" grabbing her arm  
  
"Ouch! You're hurting me"  
  
Inu yasha kept dragging her away from the well.  
  
  
  
"OSUWARI"  
  
"THUMP"  
  
Kagome running headed towards the well but before she reach the well the sit spell wore off and inuyasha reach her before she was close to the well and grabbed her again.  
  
"OSUWARI"  
  
"THUMP"  
  
Kisuke climbed out of the well and seeing kagome and said:  
  
"Kagome"  
  
Kagome turning around anime style  
  
"Kisuke is that. you'  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Kagome run over and hug him and said:"  
  
"Oh! How I miss you"  
  
  
  
Inu yasha saw the scene.  
  
"Stop that it's disgusting"  
  
And then out of nowhere sango popped out to the scene and said:"  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" sango exclaimed interrupted inu.  
  
* Kagome's boyfriend it can't be I though it was that stupid pathetic human named.....hobo*  
  
Kagome smirked when he saw inuyasha blushing with an angry face  
  
"Yes, He is my boyfriend" kagome answered.  
  
"What are you talk-------------------------------------"  
  
"Just play along" Kagome whispered.  
  
Kagome stared at kisuke and she winked at him.  
  
*But I thought she loved me. WHAT STUPID BRAIN THINKING LIKE THAT FEH!!! *  
  
"I first met kagome-Chan when I visited the higurashi shrine"kisuke said and continued "She was crying a lot and saying a jerk made her cry"  
  
Kisuke's eyes staring at inu yasha Eyes  
  
"Kagome Chan, why didn't you tell me" said sango  
  
"I just want to surprised you" kagome answered.  
  
" You surprised as a lot" inu yasha muttered  
  
"Kisuke kun" kagome said and continued "why are you here anyway"  
  
"Because when I came back fist I went to your house but you weren't here and your family told me everything about the well and stuff so after that I jump to the well arriving here"  
  
"Oh! But you should have waited for me"  
  
"You know I'm very inpatient person and I really miss you a lot"  
  
After there chat they went to the old miko's house keade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pls... review........  
  
Tbc  
  
Buster and cheska  
  
p.s. thank you for those who reviews 


	3. meeting the person

Chapter 3 meeting the person  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(They arrived at keade's house)  
  
"Kagome-mama. I miss you so much" cried shippou while kagome is entering the hut of keade.  
  
Kisuke became confused of why this child that looks like a fox calling my twin his mother so he asked.  
  
"Kagome-Chan can you pls. Tell me why is this fox like kid calling you his mother"  
  
(Remember kisuke is acting, as the boyfriend of kagome and the truth is he is the twin of kagome)  
  
"Hey kagome mama who's this man is he from your time" shippou asked.  
  
"Yes! Shippou he is and he is my boyfriend and kisuke -kun ..umm. I was .just standing .umm.like a parent to shippou you know"  
  
"Hey Kagome Mama I thought you like inu yasha" said a very confused kitsune.  
  
*So kagome is just using me to make this inuyasha guy jealous what a clever plan my sister has just like the good old days*  
  
  
  
"Shippou how should I like inuyasha if he's in love with someone else."  
  
"Well you have a point kagome mama"  
  
"So kagome is this the place where you've been all the time " said by kisuke.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Hey! Kagome I thought you will return back to your stupid time to take that stupid tests"  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot, minna san I promise I will return here after 3 days"  
  
Kagome run back to the well while dragging kisuke.  
  
  
  
And so kagome returns with kisuke to take test, spending time with her family after the tests she passed it all in flying colors and filled her humongous backpack with the usual stuff like ramen and chocolate etc but kagome didn't came back alone, kisuke as her acting boyfriend came with her to make our friend the half demon jealous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry minna san if this chapter is short I promise I will update tomorrow if I have at least 5 reviews  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for those who reviews luv ya all mwah :*kiss  
  
  
  
Tbc  
  
Buster and cheska 


End file.
